


Lightning Crashes

by DemonDeepFried



Series: New Recruit [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Element Powers, Hammer Pick Up, Just Lots of Flirting, Lifting Thor's Hammer, Lightning - Freeform, Mainly Platonic Stuff, Multi, Mutant, Non-Chronological, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Reader Has Powers, no real relationships, science talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following morning was met with a pounding headache and you groaned loudly as you rolled over in bed to block the sunlight, filtering in through the windows, from your sight with a pillow.<br/>“Fuck the world,” you grumbled as you made a note to never touch alcohol again. Hangovers were one of the things that still plagued you- super powers or not.</p><p>It’s the night after the party and the Avengers all want you to pick up the hammer again. After proving that you can, you try your hand at producing lightning from it- cue the field trip outside. Some platonic fluff with Dr Banner in his lab with a couple of Petri-dishes full of DNA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> Y/SH/N = Your Superhero Name  
> Hope you enjoy this, a second part was requested so much so here it is. Depending on how much feedbakc I get for this, a third part may be possible but its all up to how you guys like this one :)  
> Leave your commetns!

The following morning was met with a pounding headache and you groaned loudly as you rolled over in bed to block the sunlight, filtering in through the windows, from your sight with a pillow.

“Fuck the world,” you grumbled as you made a note to never touch alcohol again. Hangovers were one of the things that still plagued you- super powers or not.

Managing to drag yourself into a sitting position, with your legs hanging over the side of the bed, you ran a hand through your hair absently and yawned. Standing up, you zombie-walked yourself into the bathroom for a long soak in the bath-  _good morning bath bombs and smelling salts..._

* * *

 

You emerged from the bathroom a half-hour later smelling of lavender and wrapped in a fluffy pastel pink towel. Ignoring the hairdryer in the dressing table drawer, you instead focussed your energy on your scalp and gradually heated it enough until your hair had dried in seconds in a cloud of steam. The rest of your body dried in much the same way and it took you little time to get yourself dressed into leggings and an old hoodie.

Like that, you left your room to stumble down the corridor and into the kitchen, pouring yourself a coffee and grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs from what was in the pan left on the stove.

Upon your entering of the main living room, the humming of conversation immediately ceased and you peered around at the Avengers with a puzzled expression.

“Am I not supposed to have food in here...?” you asked slowly, glancing around the room for any trace of previous food in case you actually weren’t.

Wanda was the first to sober from the silence and told you, “No, no that’s fine. Please, sit down. No, we were actually just talking about last night...”

“Oh?” you mumbled, seating yourself at the far end of a long leather sofa, already seating Tony and Steve. “Anything happen?”

Tony turned to raise an eyebrow at you. “Anything happen?” he repeated. “I don’t know, we were thinking you might have something,” he said pointedly.

At the emphasised comment, you steadily lowered your forkful of scrambled eggs and eyed the group. “Umm, no?” you tried, honestly stumped on what you were supposed to be saying.

“So, the picking up of Thor’s hammer not that big of a deal then?” Tony went on.

You scoffed and went back to your eggs, shovelling a mouthful and speaking around it, “Well, I remember that. You guys were going all macho trying to pick the thing up, but none of you could.”

Thor leant across the middle of the room, from his place on the sofa opposite, and watched you closely. “Well, nobody but you, Y/N,” he said.

“What?” you snorted, rolling your eyes. “I didn’t even try.”

“We all saw you, when you were going to leave,” Steve stated. “You moved it to get your bag. You just picked it up and moved it across the table.”

Raising an eyebrow and stifling another amused snort, you denied, “I don’t remember that.”

“Well you were completely pissed,” Clint shrugged. “But there is one way to determine whether you did or not. Pick it up.”

You leaned across Tony to look at Clint and said, “You’re serious?”

He offered another non-committal shrug. “What harm could it do?”

Looking round at the rest of the Avengers, you raised your eyebrows. “Really? You want me to pick it up now, just so you can see I can’t? Urgh, whatever.” Placing your plate of eggs-  _great, now they’ll be going colg_ \- and your coffee on the floor by the sofa, you pushed yourself up and took a step across the room towards Thor.

Picking up the hammer, Thor held it out for you to take.

Exhaling exasperatedly, you reached out with one hand and wrapped your grip around the handle and slowly took it from Thor’s loose grasp.

Expecting it to weigh to the floor immediately, you were in slight shock when you were left stood upright with the hammer still in your hand.

“Well, shit,” you muttered, staring disbelievingly at the hammer in your hand. Then a thought occurred to you and you looked back up to Thor with a teasing grin, “So, does this mean I rule Asgard now?”

Thor was looking at you with an expression of shock.

“Fucking hell,” you heard Clint say from behind you. “Guess you were right, Speedie, here’s your money.”

“ _Mulţumesc_ ,” Pietro thanked- slipping back into Romanian with a triumphant edge to his voice. “I told you she did it.”

“Wait, you guys were betting on me?” you said, turning back around to look at the two offending men, meaning to sound accusing but the words coming out as a chuckle. “Well, guess you shouldn’t underestimate me then, Barton.”

He extended his arms out in a surrendering gesture and smiled, “Guess not.”

“B-but...” Thor stammered to himself, eyes ghosting over the room as he tried to figure out what this meant.

“Hey, big guy,” you snapped to get his attention. “I wasn’t serious about the ruling of Asgard. I don’t even know where that is but it sounds far away and I like planet Earth plenty, thank you very much. Nobody needs to know about my ‘ _worthiness_ ’, it’ll be our secret.”

At that, he focussed his gaze on you and smiled a little.

You hefted the hammer up and weighed it in your hand. “You know, its got a good balance, not too heavy but just that much weight,” you mused as you inspected the instrument.

Jumping into the discussion, with a fervour that made it obvious how long Thor had been wanting to discuss the hammer with someone, he grinned and nodded. “Yeah, well too much weight and you lose the power of the swing,” he agreed.

“Yeah, yeah,” you nodded, twisting the hammer this way and that. “So, how do you do the lightning thing? Since I can pick it up, can I do that? Or is that a thing that needs practise, or what...?”

“If we go outside,” Thor grinned, “we can find out.”

* * *

 

“Right, so,” Thor told you, both hands on your waist as he steered you into the correct position, “You want your leading leg just in front of your other and a sort of weighted stance.”

“Ok,” you acknowledged, rolling your shoulders and setting a firm stance. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” he assured you.

The rest of the Avengers had gathered around where you and Thor stood- some several metres away- in a clearing in the nature park not too far from the Tower but far enough. Pietro was lounging on the grass with Wanda resting against his folded legs as she watched you. Steve, Natasha and Bruce were all stood together with their arms folded and identical expressions of intrigue on their faces. Clint was settled comfortably on a rock by the group, and Tony was leaning lazily against a nearby tree with a bag of popcorn he offered to the rest of the group.

“Alright, so now you just need to feel the energy in the hammer and the sky and the earth and channel it all,” he told you.

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard seeing as I can already produce lightning,” you chuckled, but then steeled yourself and fixed your gaze on the sky as you raised the hammer high.

Immediately the sky darkened- though that was predominantly down to your powers, so you tried to bed those down for a moment as you focussed your mind on the energy you could feel pulsating through the hammer. It channelled through your arm and through your body with a tingling sensation that made you feel like you were receiving a thousand electric shocks all over your skin.

With a grunt, you ground your teeth and exhaled the energy through the top side of the metal head as though it were a long-held breath and let out a few deep pants as the white lightning burst through the hammer and connected to the sky- surging through every inch of your body to connect with the ground.

“Ah!” you gasped, dropping the hammer and falling to your knees breathlessly.

In less than a second, Pietro’s hands were holding you and rubbing your back as you crouched on your knees with your forehead resting on the cool ground.

“Y/N,” he asked, concerned. “Are you alright? Are you alright?  _Dracu!_  I told you this was a bad idea, Thor.”

“I’m fine,” you whispered, exhaustedly. Your head was pounding and you felt nauseated, the cooper-like taste of pennies burning the back of your throat. Barely able to focus when your ear drums were fuzzing like this, you tried to concentrate on taking regular deep breaths to clear your mind of the buzzing sensation of electricity. Your skin still tingled and it made you flinch randomly.

Thor was by your side now and stroked a hand through your hair. “Y/N, I’m sorry, I should’ve have told you about the after effects. I felt exactly like this after I first tried it with my father. Except I was bed-bound for a week afterwards. I think you’ll be fine though, seeing as your powers already allow you to create lightning.”

You managed to nod and swallowed thickly, feeling yourself ground a little. Grunting, you raised your head and slumped into a sitting position on the ground, resting against Pietro behind you. Natasha was by your side too and had your hand in hers, stroking the back of it soothingly with her thumb.

“I can create lightning,” you mumbled quietly, “Doesn’t mean I like to. Has the exact same effect on me. Feels like crap.”

The Avengers within earshot chuckled and you spared a glance at them.

“Anyone else for a go?” you offered with a grin.

* * *

 

That evening, you spent some time with Banner in his lab. Uninvited, you showed up after dinner- an amusing affair that reminded you of a family meal- knocking on the glass door and letting yourself in.

“Hiya,” you greeted the doctor with a smile.

He looked up from a microscope and smiled back. “Y/N, what are you doing down here? I didn’t expect to see you.”

With a shrug, you perched yourself opposite him on a stool and said, “Well I got bored after tea and decided to come pay you a visit. After all, none of the others talk science like you do.”

Banner laughed and argued, “What about Tony?”

“Really?” you retorted, raising an incredulous brow.

“Perhaps not,” he allowed with a smile.

“So what are you working on?” you asked, peering down at the various slides covered by spots of blue stain and plastic cover slips. Spotting a small collection of swabs and plastic pockets tucked neatly to the side, you frowned and said, “Hang on? Are these DNA samples?”

Banner blushed and ducked his head. “Umm, yes, actually,” he said. “They’re the team’s. Fury asked me to examine them and report back if I found anything interesting. It’s mainly Pietro, Wanda, Thor’s and mine he’s interested in.” He averted his gaze and busied himself with cleaning his hands under a running tap in a sink by his work bench. “...And yours.”

“Mine?” you exclaimed. “What’s interesting about- oh, yeah. Huh,” you chuckled at yourself, “Mutant, right? He’s interested in the Maximoff’s and my mutations. And your...big green thing, and Thor’s...god stuff.”

“In a nutshell,” Banner replied, grimacing a little at the reference to his ‘big green thing’.

Shrugging, you mumbled, “Fair enough,” as you came around Banner’s work bench to examine the microscope. “So who’s is this?”

“Wanda’s,” he told you. “Take a look, if you want.”

Accepting the offer, you held your hair back and leant down to peer into the eye lens. It took a minute for your eyes to adjust but when they did, you gasped a little at the strands of genes and movements of cells you could see. There were odd flashed of red amongst the cells and it replicated the power you had seen on the News exactly.

“Wow,” you exclaimed, fiddling with the nob to focus in further. “Hey, if you look at the DNA strands, it looks like she’s got a couple extra chromosomes. They look like...well they look like mutations. The nuclei’s instructions are entirely unnatural and its as though they’ve manipulated the closest genes with them. I suppose that’s her mutation, but why is her mutation telekinesis and telepathy exactly? And Pietro and mine is something different? How does it decide that?”

“Well, if Xavier’s theory is to believed,” Banner continued from behind you, “then the mutation would be carried with the sperm in the sperm’s chromosomes. Much the same way as the sperm carries either a Y or and to decide a foetus’ sex, some carry mutatious genes I suppose. And then the nature of the mutation is also carried in the chromosomes in the particular structure of the genes.”

You nodded absently as you continued to gaze into the microscope, completely entranced with the beautiful flickers of scarlet on the slide- not even the blue stain on the slide hid them as they flared brightly.

“Want to see yours?” Banner asked. When you looked up, you saw that he was holding another slide that was marked with black pen ‘ _Y/SH/N’._ At your excited nod, he took out Wanda’s slide and replaced it with yours, then beckoned for you to take a look.

Tucking your hair out of the way again, you leant down and looked into the lens. “Fuck...” you whispered as you gazed at your cells. 

The cells seemed to be multiplying and dividing rapidly; they were an abnormal shape- the shape, you assumed, to account for the surges of energy and power that pulsated through your body constantly. They also seemed to be changing state- assuming a liquid particle state one minute, and then a gas flame-like state the next. The quick flashes of colour made them look as though the elements themselves were within your DNA, alive and dancing.

“That-that’s incredible,” you breathed, standing back up to face Banner. “I-I’ve never looked at my DNA properly before. With Charles it was mainly the reactions with other substances and temperatures and that, we usually left Hank to examine the cells themselves. I always helped Charles with the practical experiments while Hank sorted out the rest.”

“Well,” Banner smiled, “I’m usually down here, so whenever you want to visit feel free, and you’re always welcome to have a look at anything you like.”

“Thanks,” you grinned, stepping away from the microscope. “I’ll be back down here soon, I should think.”


End file.
